


Operation Happy Birthday Akaashi week!

by SK2__MP



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji's Birthday, Akaashi needs praise okay this man is HHHHH, Anyways, As hard as Bokutos' dick-, Atleast Bokutos thinks akaashis' nipples are tasty-, Baby i'm sorry~, Being so bad got me feeling so good-, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Significant Other, Bokuto is Bokuto, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Breathe if you're straight, Celebrations, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute sex should be a tag yk? Or like soft sex that's cute, Daddy chill-, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fun, Gay, Gay Character, HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKAASHI KEIJI, I do this because..., I'll stop with the tags I have too much power-, I'm not sorry 😃, Idk how that's possible but maybe I can make it happen, Just praising someone while fingering and cute shit yk?, M/M, Meant To Be, Nipples, No Angst, Not him pfff-, Oh God Yes, Oh yea my dumbass forgot, Praise Kink, SIKE, Short & Sweet, Soft Akaashi Keiji, Soft Bokuto Koutarou, Soft sex, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tasty, The Author Regrets Nothing, Their Love Is So, There's A Tag For That, There's soft sex, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Top akaashi?, What Is Wrong With ME, Yum, cute sex, why do i do this?, wrong bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SK2__MP/pseuds/SK2__MP
Summary: Bokuto has a surprise for his boyfriend Keiji, he plans on making it as special as he has his simple but sweet planOrA week of Bokuto pampering Akaashi for his birthday
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Happy Birthday Akaashi! : Step one

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRETTY BOY HOOT HOOTERS ILY I DO THIS BECAUSE ILY SO UM YEA 
> 
> (This may be short? Or not idk but I just wanted to make sth for akaashis birthday i'm doing this last minute but it's worth it)  
> This will be different parts each part with Bokutos (aka 7 parts I may do a part each day aka a week so a birthday week) plan until the //spicy// part aka final step hope you enjoy

* * *

Koutarou fluttered his eyes open as the warm sunrise made his eyes sparkle as all the warm oranges and pinks set a calming mood, Koutarou opened the window and took in the fresh air before turning towards the bed to reveal his still sleeping boyfriend Keiji.

Now normally Koutarou would be shaking his amazing boyfriend awake but todays and very important day, it's Keijis' birthday. Which means he can't mess it up, he has a somewhat plan and he has to follow it!

\---✎… Koutarous' "Plan"--- 

• Sneak towards closet without waking my precious Keiji! (1)

• Pick out comfy outfits n' maybe a bit more revealing for Keiji(for special plans of course) (2)

• Make breakfast without burning things! (3)

• Make sure Keiji is relaxed and not stressed (4)

• Give lots of kisses (5)

• Lead him to bedroom and cuddle for a bit give him sweet words (6)

• Have fun (7)

P.s- you know you've done it once he can no longer speak properly and can't walk for long time!

'Time to get my plan started!' Koutarou said as he glanced at his beautiful setter boyfriend before looking at the walk in closet locking him eyes on his destination.

Step one: Sneak to closet without waking Keiji

Koutarou looks at his boyfriend one last time before crawling over him, 'careful'... 'Careful.....' 

"Kou..?" Keiji murmured in his half asleep state.

"Go back to sleep please it's not time for you to wake up yet" Koutarou said as he ran his fingers through Keijis' hair watching him doze back off before crawling the rest ways off the bed and tip toeing his way towards the closet.

'Time for step 2!' Koutarou said as he stepped into the closet.


	2. Fashion show : Step two! (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They decided to have a fashion show day with out pretty setter himself I mean cmon'? Isn't he already ready for the run way?
> 
> Tw// Nosebleed (it's not graphic but if you're sensitive to the topic of blood then beware)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just imagine pretty boy akaashi doing the cat walk in a cute pastel outfit? Like holy shitt  
> Alright i'll take my leave smh-

**Step two : Pick out comfy outfits!**

{Keijis' POV}

My eyes flutter open as I expect the beautiful sunrise and the magical skies to send a glow over my skin and take in the peaceful sunrise.

Instead though I see something different, someone no other than my boyfriend Koutarou as his beautiful eyes and beaming smile which is much better than the sunrise and when the colors make Kou's skin glow it's a beautiful sight to see in the morning i'll tell you, I let a smile form on my lips as a soft blush forms on my cheeks just below my eyes, I take in the sight as I almost get lost in his beautiful features. 

"Keijiiiiiii" I hear my boyfriend call as he stares into my eyes with a comforting warmth. "Keiji cmon I picked out clothes for us to go shopping in!" I eventually exhaled knowing Kou wasn't going to stop until I got up so I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes until I felt I could open them again.

"Let's get ready birthday boy!!" I let a smile appear on my lips as Kou tugged me towards the closet.

{Koutarous' POV} 

I dragged Keiji towards the closet and I spot the outfits as I direct Keiji to his oufift.

**Outfit Description °Keiji : A bedge turtleneck sweater with textured strip indents knitted cozy for the winter weather, white skinny jeans that hug his legs beautifully. A light brown pair of uggs with snow white fur on the inside.**

**Outfit Description °Koutarou : A white long sleeve shirt with bedge jeans along side with a matching pair of uggs, a black jacket hanging on the hanger to top it off.**

"I love the outfit thank you Kou, you did a great job." My eyes lit up when I heard I did a great job as I watched Keiji walk towards his outfit as he picked it up and headed towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to change now Keiji!!" I said as I went towards our bedroom and placed my outfit on the bed then proceeded to change.

Keiji walked out and he looks amazing! Those jeans show off his thighs really well holy I just wanna hug his thighs and—

"Kou, your nose is bleeding.." I saw him chuckle as he walked towards the counter and grabbed some tissue then walk towards he and start holding it there.

During that time I took the advantage and began touching his thighs and my my they feel so soft and squishy yet they still have muscle and it feels amazing I could touch them all day—

"Did you really have a nosebleed over my legs Kou?" Keiji chuckled as he pulled the now bloody tissue and placed it within the small trash can. 

"You're so pretty Keijiiiiiii!" I said in a whine as I let go of his thighs and hugged his waist.

"Come on Kou we're going shopping remember?" Keiji said as he slipped on socks then placed his sock covered feet within the warmth of the uggs. 

"Shopping with Keiji!!" I said as I put on my socks and put on my matching uggs then practically dragged my boyfriend out the door towards the car as be got into the drivers seat and I happily got into the passenger seat then we headed towards the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 1 of step two I decided to have the next chapter dedicated to me making up outfits that akaashi would look stunning in.

**Author's Note:**

> BOOM DONE I DECIDED LAST MINUTE TO MAKE IT 7 PARTS BC RN AKAASHIS BIRTHDAY IS ALMOST OVER SO I DECIDED ON A BIRTHDAY WEEK THING HOPE YOU ENJOY DKDKDK


End file.
